Just A BIT Too Much To Drink Last Night
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasori has a bit to much to drink. When Deidara takes him back to his room what's going to happen? I guess you'll have to read to find out. Yaoi in later chapters. SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!! THIS IS ANOTHER ONE FOR DEIDEI101. I shortened the name cause its easier. DON'T YELL AT ME!! ANYWAY! SASORI'S PV!!**

**--**

NO! NO! NO! THIS COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! I began to pace my room. Why did I have to get fall on my face drunk last night? And why oh why did I have to tell HIM my deepest darkest secret. I stopped at my wall and proceeded to hit my head against it. The only word that past through my head was stupid. God I ruined such a good thing!! I sighed and sat down on the floor. I pulled my knees up into my chest and thought about what happened…Again.

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!**

_It was an average night. Everyone was at the base and in a pretty good mood. Which didn't surprise me since everyone had just about drank their own weight in alcohol. Well everyone but Itachi, he didn't like to drink because he turned into a complete mess. And he isn't exactly fun when he's crying. I don't see why he wouldn't, we've all done worse things that underage drinking. I picked up my sake bottle and noticed it was empty. When the hell did that happen? I haphazardly threw the bottle over my shoulder. I didn't know what happened until it hit something and shattered. I turned around and stared at the thing I hit in a drunken stupor. Great it hit Hidan. That bastard was always inconveniently placed. He stumbled over to me and fell on his face. I let out a small chuckle and he got back up on his feet. He swayed a bit but was able to mostly stand up._

" _What the fuck Sasori!" Hidan yelled. " Why did you throw a bottle at me?" I knew at the moment I couldn't come up with a good reason, my brain was too fried. So I told him the truth._

" _Hidan. I'm sorry but man I didn't even see you when I tossed the damn thing. I swear." I said, it was kinda hard to make out since it was so slurred._

" _I forgive you dude. I just wanted an apology." He said, then he fell forward and wrapped his arms around me. I realized we were having a drunken moment. I sloppily returned the hug and after a few minutes we let go of each other. Everyone was looking at us. And damnit I knew Itachi was going to remember all of this and tell us about what happened later. He always did. Damn his memory. _

_Deidara was sitting next to me, he was casually chatting with Kisame. The blonde wasn't nearly as drunk as most people in this room. Like Kakuzu who had thrown up already or Konan who had passed out on the floor. Or me who is so afraid that if he stands up will fall down and break his puppet parts. Damn I'm wasted as hell. Deidara turned to me and just stared for a moment._

" _You alright Sasori-Danna?" He asked taking a small sip of his sake. I narrowed my eyes a bit in an attempt to think of an answer to his question. Was I alright? I wasn't completely sure but I think if I drank a little bit more I wouldn't be able to do anything at all by myself. Then a wave a sickness hit me like a ton of bricks. I better move quick before I vomited all over someone._

" _Well Deidara, I would have to say I'm not alright because I'm going to vomit." I said right before my stomach emptied on him. In most cases people would be kinda mad that you threw up all over them but the blonde didn't even seem angry in the slightest. Maybe its because I warned him before I did it. He stood up and removed his cloak. Luckily for him it didn't get on the clothes underneath. He tossed the puke covered clothing to the side and slung my arm over his shoulder. I klutzily got out of my chair and knocked it over. Most of my weight was on Deidara cause there was no way I could carry myself. I knew this little trip down the hallway was going to end one of two ways. Way one: We make it to my bedroom safely and no one falls…OR way two: We both end up losing our balance and fall flat on the floor. I was hoping it would end good and perhaps not on the floor. The trip was shorter than I anticipated. Maybe I blacked out a little on the way. Deidara opened my door and ended up tripping on one of my random puppet pieces on the floor. We fell onto my bed. Which, I admit, is a much better place to land than the floor. We laid there for a moment in silence. Then the blonde reached his hand up and brushed a stray hair out of my face. This situation could also end in one of two ways. Way one: I could lean in and kiss him and in a drunken haze we could have sex. OR Way two: I could lean in and kiss him. He would reject me and it would be awkward between us until one of us dies. I hoping way one would happen._

_I leaned in for the kiss and Deidara didn't push me away or reject me, he even opened his mouth slightly so I could slip my tongue inside. My tongue felt everything in his mouth. It explored his teeth, gums and cheeks. Then I wrapped it around his tongue. He moaned into our kiss and moved a bit closer to me. He pushed his tongue against mine and our little game of dominance began. I shoved his wet muscle down with mine and rubbed them together. He whimpered and I knew that he would submit to me. After a few more convincing rubs from my tongue. Deidara was nothing more than a moaning whimpering mass beneath me. When I had changed positions, I wasn't sure but I did. I rubbed our erections together and he let out a pained moan. Then I realized something, he was still a bit drunk and affection might be nothing more than an effect of the alcohol. He looked up at me in confusion and bucked his hips up as a sign that he wanted me. I let out a small groan. But I got off of him._

" _What's wrong Sasori-Danna?" He asked, lust laced his voice. I hated to stop right now but hell if I wanted to take advantage of someone when they're drunk._

" _Deidara your drunk and I won't take advantage of you when your like this." I said, now a bit more sober. " I love you too much to force myself on you." A strange smile played at his lips and he sat up. _

" _Oh Danna don't you think it is ME who is taking advantage of YOU whilst YOU are intoxicated." He said. I got confused but he just stood up and opened my door. " Well I guess if you feel that way I'll leave… But Danna I do appreciate that you said you loved me. I'll cherish that always." Then he left the room. My mind raced for a moment and then something hit me. I TOLD HIM THAT I LOVED HIM?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DAMN YOU ALCOHOL!_

_--_

**BACK TO SASORI CURRENTLY!**

I was so frustrated I could scream! Why did I tell him that?! WHY?! I stood back up and paced around some more. A knock at my door interrupted my self pity. I grimaced and opened the damn door. Itachi stood on the other side. Personally I was a bit happy that it wasn't Deidara. He's probably one of the last people I want to talk to. The Uchiha stared at me and I stared back. There was an awkward silence before the younger one decided to speak.

" Deidara wants to see you. He said that he needed your help with something. Why he sent me I have no clue, so don't ask." Itachi said. He curtly turn around and left my site. Though I wish he would have stayed a bit longer to distract me from Deidara. I was WAY too nervous to face him. After many long breaths to calm myself, I forced my legs to move so I could meet up with him.

**YAY MULTI CHAPTER SASODEI!! My first time writing this pairing. And yes there will be yaoi in later chapters!!**

**Naruto: Hey Hitoko-sama…  
Me: Hey.  
Naruto: Wasn't there something you needed to do instead of this?  
Me: uh oh. -backs away slowly-  
Naruto: -Glares-  
Me: -runs into Itachi- damn I've been caught. Well look out for new chapter of **_**If you stayed this wouldn't have happened.  
**_**Itachi: Hn. -carries Hitoko-sama off so she is forced to finish the chapters.-  
****Naruto: this was Hitoko-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT THE SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE! I haven't decided if I want to put a lemon in here…I'll decide as I write it. Deidara's PV**

**--**

I patiently waited for Sasori-Danna. I knew he wouldn't arrive for a few more minutes. Which was fine considering I wasn't done with his surprise yet. It made me glad that Itachi would go get him while I was finishing up. Even though he it was an accident that he even came into my room. To me it was only a convenient discovery. He promised me that he wouldn't tell Sasori about anything. I heard a knock at my door and I reflexively yelled _'come in.' _Itachi opened the door. He was backwards and his hand was over his eyes. I didn't appreciate the little teasing but hell it was Itachi Uchiha here.

" Very funny," I said crossing my arms. I could feel him smirk even though I couldn't see it.

" Sasori is on his way. I warn you though he's a bit shaken up." The Uchiha said.

" Alright. Thank you Itachi." I said as he left my room. He waved once and closed the door behind him. I sighed I had thought that was Sasori. Oh well one minor mix up won't kill my plan. My dear Danna had no clue what he was getting into. I was very disappointed last night when Sasori didn't continue with his ministrations. I decided, as soon as I left his room, that I would have to take matters into my own hands. He never realized that I loved him too. Even when he was being an ass. It was almost embarrassing that I would watch him secretly watch him during training so I could watch the sweat drip down his body. Sometimes I actually couldn't stand to look at him the days after. I was ashamed. But yesterday gave me the perfect amount of hope. Hope that Sasori and I could actually be something more than just partners. I stared down at my clock.

SERIOUSLY?! 10 minutes had passed since Itachi had come to tell me Sasori-Danna was coming. Was he even going to show his face to me after what happened? He better cause I'll be damned if he ignores me until one of us dies!! I sat down on my bed. What if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't want to continue his feelings for me? What am I supposed to do if he does? Will I need to switch partners? How am I supposed to go on knowing Sasori gave up on us just because he had a bit too much to drink and spilled his guts to me? What if he doesn't even remember what happened? I gasped. No he remembered. Itachi told me he was shaken.

I sighed. I was just thinking too hard. Sasori would come here. I know he would. Besides if he didn't I would just go after him. Even though it would embarrass me too no end. Maybe I made things a bit too complicated.

--

**Sasori's PV**

At this point I had officially started to freak out. I had taken two steps out of my room before I stepped right back in. I'm such a coward. I sat down on my bed and worked out every possible situation that could happen if I went into Deidara's room.

_Thing that could happen 1_

_Deidara is standing there with a blush and a hard on. Telling me to take him. I walk over to him and we go at it like rabbits._

NOOO!! DIRTY THOUGHTS! I shook my head to rid myself of those images. I thought of how the other situations harder.

_Thing that could happen 2_

_Deidara doesn't know anything about last night cause he doesn't remember and I helped him with his problem not questions asked._

I smiled at that. It would save me the humiliation of explaining myself.

_Thing that could happen 3_

_Deidara seems to act normal. And I help him. But at the very end he brings up last night and taunts me with it. Then I kill him out of rage and make his body into a puppet so he will be with me always._

That was much more morbid that I thought it was going to be. I sighed and got off my bed. I was debating whether or not to go. If I did, I wouldn't know what would happen. If I didn't Deidara would become impatient and come looking for me. And then I would have to deal with him anyways. Both options led back to Deidara. I guess I'll go just to get it over with. I walked over to the door. My hand wrapped around the knob but I couldn't make myself turn it. I stood there for a few minutes and finally decided to open the door.

I took a few steps out and slowly made my way down the hall. Deidara's room was only a few yards from my own. Before I knew it I was standing right in front of his door. My breath caught in my throat and my hands started to shake. I clenched my eyes shut and reached for the knob. Slowly I turned it and pushed the door open. I opened my eyes and stepped into the room. Silently I shut the door behind me, like I didn't want him to know I was here. He knew cause he was sitting on the bed right in front of me.

" Sasori-Danna." he said, so seductively I couldn't stand it. " I've been waiting."

--

**HAHAHA. CLIFFY :D I wonder what Deidara's surprise is? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. **

**Me: I've decided to switch my little co-host to fit the story better. Move over Naruto, I've got Deidara to fill your spot.  
****Naruto: WHAT!? I've been narrated at the end of all of your fics.  
Deidara: Well you got replaced, un.  
****Naruto: Damn you Hitoko-Sama.  
Me: MUHAHAHA, This was Hitoko-sama  
Deidara: Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**By popular demand, there will be a lemon in this chapter. :D YAY!!Thank you for waiting so patiently for this. ENJOY!! SASORI'S PV!! And you'll find out what Deidara's surprise is ;D**

**--**

" Oh god Deidara." I said staring at the blonde's naked frame. His body was so…hot. Well everything but that sealed mouth in the middle of his chest. That was kinda scary and I had make sure I didn't do anything to make it open. I focused my attention on the rest of his body. His cheeks were tinted pink from embarrassment. He was standing in a strange position, it covered his body but at the same time it revealed to me all of his delicious skin. Then my eyes saw the best sight of all, he was hard. I turned my head towards his bed, a pair of hand cuff hung from the bed posts. So he was planning this? And Itachi was a pawn…Pretty clever. Damn him, this little display was so tempting. So very tempting. I bit down on my lip slightly.

" Sasori-Danna don't stare at me like that, it makes me horny." He said, his blush was getting dark. My hands started to shake. This was actually testing my limits. You know what screw my limits. And if he's just messing with me, that sucks. This is happening even if he struggles. I lunged on him and knocked him onto his bed. Personally I was glad he wasn't wearing anything. It gave me better access to all of his flesh. God just feeling his skin with my hands was intoxicating. It was surprisingly soft. My lips connected to his neck. I licked and nipped at the flesh. He moaned and squirmed under me. I decided now was the perfect time to cuff him. After I locked his arms into place I looked down at my prize. He was flushed and hard. His skin was starting to glisten with sweat. I reached a conclusion and decided more teasing was in order. My lips connected with his in a bruising kiss. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He happily opened his mouth and my tongue slipped in. His gently pushed against mine and we began our dance of dominance. I pushed his into submission and he moaned. He licked the inside of my cheek and I traced my tongue over his teeth.

Our tongues wrapped around each others. He moaned into our kiss and I nipped gently at his tongue. I heard the hand cuff chink. He must of wanted to wrap his arms around my neck. I smirked and broke our kiss, he whimpered at the loss. His lips were very soft, and I couldn't help but bite them. He pulled more at his restraints, poor boy. I detached my teeth from his lips and began to kiss down his chin to his neck, and down his chest. I stopped at his erection. My lips caressed his naval and my chin hit his dick. He let out a hiss of pleasure and bucked up. It jabbed me in the throat and I grabbed his hips.

" No bucking allowed." I said sternly. I applied more pressure to his hips and he whimpered. I think he understood then. Slowly, my mouth made its way down his thigh, I could tell he was disappointed that I wasn't touching his erection yet but he could wait, I've waited so long just to touch him like this he could wait just a bit longer to get his satisfaction. Deidara moaned when I traced his inner thigh with my tongue. It barely touched his balls and his breathe hitched. I smirked at the small gesture but didn't lick that area again. He cried out when I just licked his thigh lovingly. At this point I just wanted to tease him, make him want me as much as I want him. He moaned loudly when I licked his entrance. Loving his reaction, I did it again. He inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath of pleasure. I slid my tongue inside and he began to writhe. Deidara whimpered when I pulled out and began licking his entrance again. His cock twitched and I decided it was time for me to play with it. I kissed the tip of it and licked off some of the pre-cum that was gathering in the slit. He gave a sigh of relief and moaned when I licked his erection from tip to base. I softly kissed his balls and he whined and pulled against the handcuffs. Silly Deidara. He should of known by then that wouldn't work. He whimpered at me and I just looked up at him, giving his member a sultry lick.

" Please Sasori-Danna!" He moaned, " I need you!"

I resisted the intense urge to plunge in right then. So I slid three fingers into his mouth instead. He happily sucked on the digits, even sliding his tongue in between my fingers to make sure they were dripping with his salvia. I pulled my fingers out of his wonderful mouth and ran them down his chest, to his sweet entrance. I teased him first by pushing in the tip of my finger and rubbing the area with my thumb. I wanted that him to crave me, like nothing he has craved before. He pushed back on my finger signaling to shove in more. I complied and shoved in a second finger. He moaned and pulled at his restraints. I thought about undoing the cuffs, the thought instantly passed when I looked up at him. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat making his skin sparkle. His lips were parted and his breath came out in small pants. His eyes…well eye was half closed and hazed over with lust. Such a sensual sight. He pushed back against my fingers again, wanting me to continue. I snapped out of my stupor and added the third finger. I thrust them roughly in and out of him. He threw his head back and it hit the head board. I winced when I heard the thud. I glanced up and him and he gave me a nod that he was ok. I continued to thrust my fingers in and out of him, he just moaned.

I began to curl my digits and Deidara started to squirm. Then he let out a harsh scream of pleasure when I pressed against something deep inside him. I had found his prostate! He ground down on my fingers as much as possible without pulling his arms out of their sockets. The throbbing in my pants was becoming unbearable and I realized it was time to use the real thing. I pulled the fingers out and he voiced his displeasure, quite loudly. Once I had regained my hearing, I pulled off my shirt. Deidara stared at my body, I knew he was intrigued with how my body was actually made of puppet parts. But of course I had already explained how I did it to him and what not. For some reason I think it still shocks him. I undid my pants and let them fall to the floor. I stepped out of them and got back on Deidara's bed. I noticed he was staring at my very hard erection. I smirked and grabbed his hips, I positioned myself at his entrance and waited for the ok to go. He nodded once and I stuck it in. I was going at a slow pace so I wouldn't hurt him. Once I had fully engulfed myself in his tight hot entrance, I had to resist the urge to pound him. He moaned and tightened up around me, which also made it much harder on me.

" Relax Deidara." I moaned. He nodded and took a deep breath. His body loosened up and I thrusted into him. He bit his lip and closed his eye. I wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling good or if it was because it hurt. I pulled all the way out and slammed back in, gauging his reaction. He threw his head back and this time it landed in the pillow. Good I didn't need him slamming his head into unconsciousness. I threw his legs over my shoulders and gripped his hips roughly. I was going very deep now and it felt ungodly good. I couldn't stop myself and I began to pound into him hard. He moaned and wrapped his fingers around the chain that connected the cuffs together. I smirked at his obvious pleasure. I thrust in deeper, hoping to locate his prostate once again. He let me know when I hit it. He let out a scream of pleasure when I struck it head on. He groaned when I slid all the way out and just slammed all the way back in.

" Sasori-Danna!! Please remove the hand cuffs!" He moaned. I dropped his legs and reached for the key that was on the nightstand. Once the cuffs had fallen off he tackled me to the bed and straddled my waist. He pulled me up into his entrance and I choked back a cry of pleasure. He put his hands on my knees and lifted himself up and slammed back down. I wasn't going to last much longer if this continued. I wrapped my hand around his weeping erection and I began to tug on it in time with his thrusts. He slammed down one last time before he came on my chest. The added tightness of his entrance squeezed me off and I came into his wonderful ass. He pulled me out and flopped down next to me.

I'm so glad I came over to help him.

--

**Quick Deidara's PV**

KYAAA!! I'm so happy my plan worked out. Even though those damn hand cuffs hurt my wrists. I snuggled up to Sasori. His body was still pretty warm even though he was a puppet. I sighed. I really love Sasori-Danna. Even though I won't say it out loud yet, I think he knows too.

--

**HURRAY I FINALLY GOT THE LEMON DONE!! And now I gotta work on that fic thing for Alrye…or she'll eat me D: **

**Deidara: Well maybe if you actually started to work on it when she sent you the first thing you would be further along.  
Me: Shut up Deidara!! Oh and by the way, I'm replacing you with Itachi.  
Deidara: Wha…WHY!  
Me: cause Itachi is sexy. And I want him to be my co-host narrating thing.  
Itachi: Hn. You better not replace me with someone else. Or you'll pay.  
Me: is that a threat?  
Itachi: could be.  
Me: AHHHH!! Well this is Hitoko-sama.  
Itachi: maybe next time it won't be Hitoko-sama..  
Me: …someone help me.**


End file.
